Try This
by Noelie A
Summary: Al and Paninya have a little friendly competition which reveals more to Paninya than what she expected of Al and vice versa. Rated T for mild cursing and slight mention of sexual themes.


Paninya sat at the kitchen table blind folded. She wiggled in her seat feeling a bit uncomfortable with not being able to see at all.

"Ready?" Paninya could hear the enthusiasm in Al's voice. By the sounds of it, she could also tell that he was smirking a bit.

ㅁㅁㅁ

The Elric brothers were in Rush valley to visit their friends both Winry and Paninya. Well, it was more like Al was there to visit Winry and Paninya, while Ed was there solely for the purpose of Winry. Not that Paninya minded anyway, that meant more time with Al. Ever since he was able to get his body back, Paninya couldn't believe how handsome he has become.

On that cool spring evening, Winry and Ed attempted to sneak out of the apartment unseen. They had almost succeeded until Paninya walked out of the kitchen with an apple in her hand.

"Hot date tonight?" Paninya asked before taking a bite into her apple. She was leaning against the wall already enjoying the position that she was putting both Ed and Winry in. Although they didn't want to admit it, they were basically a couple.

"It isn't like that. We're," Winry paused for a slight second, pushing her hair behind her ears, "we're just going out to dinner," She tried to lie, "I didn't even know you were home."

"Caught," Al walked behind Paninya from the kitchen, " Sounds like a date to me," He joined Paninya against the wall folding his arms, smiling.

"Al!" Ed said as his eye grew big, "When did you get here? I thought you weren't supposed to be here for another hour."

Al tried not to laugh at his older brother. He was going to tease Ed about him and Winry later and he could tell that Ed knew this.

Al sucked on tongue in order not to laugh, "Well," the younger brother started, "I saw Paninya on her way back from work, so I figured that I would walk her home and go to the post office tomorrow."

"So don't worry about us," Paninya waved her hand, shooing off the couple, "We'll probably order some food from the next block over."

Al snorted, "Like they were concerned," He pushed himself off from the wall, "I guess we can order now since they're going out," Al said heading to the kitchen where the phone was located, "What do you have a feel for Paninya?"

"Pasta. Any kind," Paninya said over her shoulder.

"We'll catch up with you later," Winry said walking towards the door once more.

"See ya," Paninya chuckled lightly at the couple in denial.

ㅁㅁㅁ

Paninya and Al sat at the kitchen table, finishing the last of the food that they ordered. They were in the middle of a heat discussion about who was better at the taste testing game*.

"Really Al," Paninya started, "I've played this game against many people. I've only lost once. And the reason for that was 'cause he was a friggin' chef. I mean, damn, that man could taste the humidity in the air. His tongue was on a whole other level."

Al raised his eyebrows, "You really think you can beat me?" He shrugged his shoulders, "Fine. Then how about we make a bet?"

"Hey," Paninya raised her hands in defense, "If you wanna lose your possessions, all you have to do is just give them to me. You don't have to embarrass yourself and lose."

Al rolled his eyes, "You're pretty confident for someone who is about to lose."

"Name your conditions and terms then," Paninya slammed her fist against the table.

"Of course you know that we'll both be blind folded. We put any edible item on a spoon and the one that is blind folded has to try to guess what's the ingredient or ingredients. Up to three things can be on the spoon. No water."

"And winner gets," Paninya leaned in on the table.

Al laughed lightly, "Winner can have the loser have do one dare. Nothing is off limits. Deal?"

"Oww, who knew you were so sadistic, Al?"

"Scared yet?"

"Pfft," Paninya said stretching her hands out before her, "This challenge will be a piece of cake. Who's going first?"

Al reached into his back jean pocket. He pulled out a coin, "This will decide who goes first," Allowing it to sit on his thumb, he flipped it in the air, "Call it," he told Paninya.

"Heads."

Once the coin hit Al's palm, he slapped it onto his opposite hand, "Heads," He said after revealing the coin, "You choose if you want to go first or not."

"You first," Paninya walked over to the kitchen sink by the drawers. She open one of the drawers rummaging through it until she found what she was looking for.

"We can use this!" Paninya said pulling a long terry cloth from the drawer, "It should be long and thick enough so that neither of us can see through it."

Al nodded as he took his seat.

Paninya walked behind his chair and leaned in towards his ear to whisper, "Ready to lose? I won't go easy on you," She said before wrapping the cloth around Al's eyes.

Al gasped slightly. He wasn't expecting Paninya to lean in so close to him and because of this he could feel his heat beat pick up a little bit. He just hope that she didn't realize this too.

"It's only fair," Al started, "Because when I win, my dare won't be so easy."

"God, you really have a lot of people fooled with this nice boy innocent act," Paninya said as she grabbed a spoon from the drawer.

"But I am a nice innocent boy. Well man, considering that I'm almost 20."

It was Paninya's turn to roll her eyes, "Whatever," Paninya said stretching out the word, "you're still a kid," She was trying to figure out what ingredients to put on the spoon, or even how many ingredients she wanted to put on the spoon.

"You're only 1 year older than me," Al reminded.

Paninya tip toed to the refrigerator as quietly as her metal legs would allow her too and opened the fridge as gently as she could, "Um, excuse me Al. But I'm turning 22," She found the cream cheese, opened it, and scoped out a small amount with the spoon.

Al started to laugh, "Yeah in like 10 months. I turn 20 next month."

"Tch," The girl said creeping over to where the bread was kept. She opened the bag containing the bread, took a pinch of bread and between her pointer finger and thumb, and rubbed it until it sprinkled on top of the cream cheese.

"But you're still a teen. Nine_teen_," Paninya emphasized the teen in the word. She then walked over to the cabinet where Winry and her kept all the spices. She opened it and stood on her tippy toes to grab the hot sauce on the third shelf, "Just a few drops," She said to herself.

"What was that?" Al asked barely hearing what Paninya said.

"Nothing," Paninya said in a sing song tone as she walked over to Al, "Say 'ah'."

Al sighed, "What did I get myself into? Don't poison me."

"Don't worry. I don't wanna go to jail for murder. And I know your brother will turn Rush Valley upside down to find me," Paninya giggled at the thought of Ed yelling and making a scene, "Plus, you're too cute to poison."

"Glad to know you took our friendship into consideration while deciding not to kill me," Al said sarcastically.

"Hey! Stop delaying," Paninya waited with one hand on her hip, "Open up or else."

"Or else what?" Al said tilting his head to the side, "Remember I _am_ an alchemist who doesn't need a transmutation circle."

Paninya giggled, "Liked that ever stopped me before."

"Careful," Al started, "You might get yourself into-"

Al was cut off by Paninya's soft lips against his. He was in complete shock by her actions however, he did enjoy the feeling of her lips against his. The taste of alfredo sauce still lingered on her and to Al, it made her taste even sweeter. Paninya sucked on his bottom lip just before pulling away.

Al was still in shock that he left his mouth opened. Paninya used this opportunity to shove the spoon in his mouth.

Al swished the content around in his mouth to try to guess all the ingredients. He could tell that there was more than one ingredient, but it was a little bit difficult to guess since he was still distracted from the kiss.

"Well?" Paninya asked waiting for a response.

Al swallowed the contents in his mouth, "First, that was a dirty trick."

"How so," Paninya tried to sound as sweet as she could, "You never said that I couldn't do it."

"Cream cheese, hot sauce, and," Al said feeling clumps of food remaining in his mouth. Since he could still taste a bit of the remaining ingredient, and judging by the consistence he was able to guess the final ingredient, "And bread?"

"Right," Paninya said, "You not as simple as I thought."

Al reached behind his head to pull the cloth from around his eyes, "You're horrible."

"What's the saying? All's fair in love in war?" Paninya slightly stuck her chest out, "I wasn't your first kiss was I?" She walked over to sit in the chair she was sitting in before. It was now her turn and she knew that Al was immediately plotting. She didn't know if she should be excited or scared. But it was Alphonse, what's the worst that could happen.

"Don't worry," Al said wrapping the cloth around her eyes, "You weren't my first."

"I'm an innocent boy?" Paninya mimicked from earlier, "Like I said total facade. So who was it?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"Actually I would, Alphonse Elric. Who was it? Girl, boy?"

Al walked over to the fridge and opened it looking over the ingredients, "Do you think I'm gay?"

"Hey, I'm just trying to be sensitive to the topic. You never know. But if you are, I'm ok with it."

"I'm not gay," He pour milk onto the spoon.

"Does your brother know about her?"

"Please," Al started, "I don't tell him everything," Carefully, Al closed the fridge and walked over the cabinets. He opened the door looking for a particular ingredient.

"Ed will probably freak out. He's so protective of you."

Al grunted, "He probably would freak. But I'm not a kid anymore, I'm an adult. Found it!"

Al took the bottle of vinegar from the shelf and poured it on the spoon.

"Found what?"

"Don't worry you'll taste it later," The young alchemist put the bottle of vinegar back on the shelf and exchanged it for salt. He sprinkled a few dashes of salt on the spoon then placed the salt back in its original place.

"Your turn," Paninya could hear Al said as he approached her.

Paninya sat at the kitchen table blind folded. She wiggled in her seat feeling a bit uncomfortable with not being able to see at all.

"Ready?" Paninya could hear the enthusiasm in Al's voice. By the sounds of it, she could also tell that he was smirking a bit.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

Al held the spoon to her mouth, "Alright, open."

"Don't disappoint me," Paninya told Al before allowing him to put the spoon in her mouth.

"I won't," Al shoved the spoon in her mouth.

He watched as Paninya move the food around her mouth a bit before swallowing.

"Gross, Al."

He could then see her tongue searching the inside of her mouth to guess the ingredients. It was then that Al decided to make his move.

As Paninya was trying to analyze what was in her mouth, she suddenly felt the heat of Al's lips against her neck. She couldn't help but gasp with pleasure. She knew for sure that this wasn't Al's first time doing this.

"Totally not fair," Paninya moaned, tilting her neck to give Al more access.

He allowed his tongue to drag along Paninya's neck before kissing it once more, "Can you tell me what was on the spoon?" Al whispered.

"Hmm," Paninya paused rubbing her lip with her index finger, "Milk, and salt? The milk taste like its expired."

"Is that all?"

"I think," Paninya said pulling off her blind fold.

Al chuckled, "You lose. You forgot vinegar."

Paninya mouth dropped, "That wasn't fair though! You started kissing my neck! That's _every_ female's weak spot."

"Okay, and you kissed me. That's every male's weak spot," Al countered.

"So not true," Paninya argued, "I can think of different places."

"I can think of different places for girls too," Al shot back.

"There's no way that you're a virgin," Paninya first gasped and covered her mouth with her hand.

"You are?"

"I'm not telling you!" Paninya blushed, "Ok, seriously though, you definitely have to drop the innocent act."

"Wow, you're still are," Al was shocked. He could tell by the tint blush across Paninya's face. His eyes widen for a brief moment, "That's so cute," He smiled, "Stay that way for as long as you can. Now I'm definitely going to have to reconsider my dare," After finishing the sentence, he started to leave the kitchen.

"Wait what was the dare in the first place," Paninya yelled from the kitchen.

"Don't worry," Paninya could hear Al yell from what seemed the guest room.

Paninya was left standing in the kitchen, "What the hell happened to Al in these past few years?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

*taste testing game- I wasn't sure of the real name of this game.


End file.
